


Divano macchiato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alchimista d'acciaio [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Greed è costretto a curare Edward.Prompt di M. L. G.: «Non sanguinare sul mio divano, per favore...»Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist
Series: Alchimista d'acciaio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196308





	Divano macchiato

Divano macchiato

“Non sanguinare sul mio divano, per favore…” si lamentò Greed.

Edward teneva uno stuzzicadenti in bocca, serrandoli abbastanza forte da diminuire il dolore.

“Temo di non poterci fare niente” rispose con tono di sfida. Il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso pallido, mentre i suoi occhi erano cerchiati.

Greed ringhiò: “Odio chi rovina le mie cose”.

Edward si lasciò ricadere su un fianco, mentre cercava con un unico braccio di avvolgersi una fasciatura intorno alla ferita.

“Sarei uno dei tuoi ‘uomini’. Non dovrei rientrare nelle tue cose?” domandò. La benda si stava impregnando di sangue, mentre ciò che rimaneva della protesi del suo braccio era abbandonata in un angolo.

Greed assunse un’aria pensierosa. Lo raggiunse e lo fissò con una smorfia.

“Anche tu hai le tue ragioni. Stai fermo, allora, che ti curo” stabilì, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.

Edward boccheggiò, non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti. Il moncherino della gamba gli doleva.

“Non penso tu possa usare la pietra filosofale dentro di te per rigenerare anche gli altri” esalò.

Greed gli sciolse la benda ormai zuppa e la lasciò ricadere a terra. Avvicinando la cassetta del pronto soccorso al divano.

“Per essere un alchimista hai la mente abbastanza ristretta. So usare i metodi tradizionali” disse.

Edward pensò: < A cosa gli serve se ha una barriera perfetta? Bah, inutile cercare di capire come ragiona. Gli homunculus non hanno il cervello che funziona in modo sensato come noi >.

“Visto il corpo dentro cui ti sei insediato suppongo che utilizzerai strani rimedi orientali” borbottò.

Greed accentuò la smorfia.

“Assolutamente no. Il mio corpo è di un completo folle, proverebbe rimedi assolutamente pericolosi e poco funzionali” ribatté secco.

“Ti dispiace se non ti rispondo più? Vorrei evitare di consumare le mie ultime energie” esalò Edward, sentendo il suo corpo formicolare in maniera indistinta.

Greed annuì.

“Buona idea. Tanto posso parlare io per entrambi. Non voglio qualcuno svenuto sul mio divano. So che non è granché, ma non è la fattura che lo rende interessante. Voglio avere qualsiasi cosa, che sia utile o no, esteticamente gradevole o assolutamente orrida.

Ho una continua fame di possesso”. Iniziò ad estrasse una serie di oggetti dalla cassetta. “Umh, la vecchia fasciatura non era male, ma non poteva tenere e la ferita ha fatto infezione. Devo disinfettare prima di richiudere. Inoltre stai perdendo davvero troppo sangue nella ‘mia casa’. Perciò stai fermo che ti ricucio anche” enumerò.

“Sai, non sei male” biascicò Edward.

“Avevi detto che volevi risparmiare fiato. Non bisogna mai sprecare ciò che si ha, soprattutto forza vitale ed energie” lo zittì Greed. Iniziò a disinfettarlo con cura, i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso. “Sono morto e rinato abbastanza volte da sapere che perdere la vita è perdere ogni cosa. Cancelli da te stesso ciò che contava per te” spiegò.

Edward si lasciò sfuggire un gemito mentre l’ago penetrava nella pelle e l’altro iniziava a richiuderlo.

“Si può davvero dire che un homunculus sia vivo? Non è troppo artificiale per quello?” biascicò il ragazzo.

< Devo parlare! Devo concentrarmi su qualcosa per non svenire! Ho rinunciato già ad una parte degli anni della mia vita, non voglio perdere quelli che mi restano!

Non prima di aver mantenuto la promessa che ho fatto > pensò. La testa gli pulsava e non riusciva a riaprire gli occhi.

“Non m’interessano cazzate esistenziali. Io stringo la mia vita con unghie e denti finché c’è. Fai lo stesso…

E impara a non macchiare i divani altrui” lo richiamò Greed.

Edward si sforzò di sorridergli, annuendo.


End file.
